Kise's Plan
by Raining Sky Guy
Summary: Why had Kise gone to recruit Kuroko to his team? What reason would he have? Drabble on Kise's thoughts and plans. Being the weakest of the GoM can't exactly result in the best personality...apparently. No pairing!


Kise's Plan

By Raining Sky Guy

**So…this is a drabble on Kise, a GoM member I don't really like, so I'm a bit surprised. Not much plot as a drabble on Kise's thoughts and machinations from the first couple chapters were he tries to recruit Kuroko to Kaijou. No pairings!**

* * *

Kise had many qualities. He was, in his humble opinion, handsome, funny, and charming, an excellent basketball player and a top-notch model, but he was also smart.

Not the academic intelligence that was the most appraised (Kise had average grades). He wasn't some nerdy teen who practically lived in the library. No, Kise was not exactly intelligent as he was smart. He was always quick on his feet and also in his mind. He knew how to analyze his surroundings, knew how to manipulate people into doing his wants without need to threaten. He knew how to bail out of being chewed out by someone. 'Smart and sly' those had been the words Akashicchi had used to describe him. The blonde would add calculating and persuasive later on, as he learned even more.

But Kise knew that a sly person wouldn't really be liked by other people; that's why he polished his attitude, his smiling face, his jokes. He was a copycat through and through, so just a couple days in the presence of other charismatic characters and he had it ready.

He could trick just about everyone, everyone except the Generation of Miracles, and, to an extent, Satsuki-chan.

But the others let him be. Before the _change_, Kise limited his slyness to strangers, he didn't like the idea of manipulating Aominecchi, and he was a little scared of trying it on Akashicchi, but overall, Kise liked to think he was a nice enough person to his friends.

But after _that_, Kise couldn't seem to care any longer. Not that his persuasive ways actually worked on them —most of the times at least—, since Murasakibaracchi couldn't bother himself with anything; Aominecchi and Akashicchi would just stare him until _he_ capitulated —the dark skinned teen would sometimes hit him though; and Kurokocchi…

Kurokocchi would just stare at him, a soft but stern reprimand in his teal-colored eyes. Eyes that disapproved of him persuading other people, and making the blonde feel a little bit like scum when he tried it on the phantom boy.

Though, even when the tealhead was like that, or maybe _because _he was like that with him, Kise tried to worm his way into the other's trust. Not to do something stupid, like finding out a secret and selling it, just because it felt weird, because he remembered how things were and dearly missed it.

Out of every one of them, Kuroko was the one who had remained true to himself. His individual basketball skills remained below average, but his team skills… he was truly amazing. Even when he still ranked the lowest in the Miracle teens. Though Kise Ryota wasn't exactly number one…in fact, he was the weakest of them —aside from Kuroko.

And so, to such a calculative person such as the blonde model, the obvious course of action when they graduated middle school and everyone went to different, renown schools, Kise _knew _he had to garner anyone of his —now old— team's affection and pull them in with him at Kaijou. As good as his current team was, having another member of the Generation of Miracles with him, practically guaranteed fame and victory. It didn't even matter who he managed to convince, _any _miracle member was a bonus. And with that plan in mind, the model discarded Akashi (The redhead wouldn't even deign speak to him) and Murasakibara (that lil' giant became very apathetic and violent)…though maybe he could bribe the giant with food…No, no, better get rid of that idea.

With the remaining candidates, he thought the one he had better chances with was…Kuroko.

The boy practically gifted him the opportunity. The phantom player entered a no-name academy (What was it called? Seiran? Seitou?), he entered alone (the only player that _should _have gone with another ex-teammate, geez, he was a shadow for god's sake!) and well… he wouldn't admit it, but there was also the fact that Kise still trusted him, and that…he missed being friends with him. He wanted to look better in the other's eyes.

He would forever deny it, but he wanted to be acknowledged by Kuroko Tetsuya, the shrimp of a man and the phantom sixth man of Teikou middle school.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"When I heard that Seirin was our next opponent I remembered Kurokocchi was in there" The blonde had said with a big smile on him, as if he hadn't just made an impromptu visit to Seirin's basketball court, " so I came to say hi. Since, you see, we were the best of friends." Not really, sadly Aominecchi took that place by far, but he really wished it was like that. The reason Teikou's small forward kept on saying stuff like this was to catch the other's attention, to make him talk to him…Though it was also fun teasing (read: annoying) the other.

After a brief test on his "rivals", he deemed the strongest of them definitively not worthy of Kurokocchi. The shadow wouldn't be able to find a bright enough light to follow with them. Kise could be his light… he could have an advantage on the other ex-Teikou's players…

"Please give me Kurokocchi. …Come to our school. Let's play basketball together again. "Cue charming, innocent smile.

But one glance from the teal haired teen and Kise knew the other wasn't buying it and the same disappointment from times before loitering in his eyes. Would he never get into Kurokocchi's good books?

"I'm serious!" Kise decided to change tactics, he went for: the truth, as embarrassing as that sounds. "I really respect you a lot, Kurokocchi! And you're just wasting your talent in this place!" Please Kurokocchi. Do you notice that a shadow can't grow if its light isn't strong? I beat the strongest of them, easily even. _I'm _stronger and I need you. With you on my team not even Aominecchi could defeat me so easily! "So, how about it?" He asked to his only weakness.

"…I'm honored you think about me this way." Great! "I humbly have to refuse that proposal."

What?

Was Kurokocchi declining his offer?

But why? His school was legendary as was his team, he was a member of the Generation of Miracles, and he was willing to forget what happened in Teikou just so he could get closer to Kurokocchi.

So why, Kurokocchi?

"Doesn't that sound weird in that context?" Kise mock cried, trying not to let his disappointment and discouragement seep in. But he wasn't done yet.

"It's not like you, wasn't winning everything for you? Why didn't you go to a strong school?" Kise really wanted to know why. _Why didn't you go with a Miracle generation member? _Passed unspoken.

"My thinking has changed since then." The phantom teen simply said. "More importantly, I already made a promise with Kagami-kun." How dare he? How dare he refuse him with such pitiful excuses?

How dare he use Aominecchi's words on him?

_My bad Ryota, but I already made a promise with Tetsu When he's on court, I'll be his light._

"…It's not like you after all, making that kind of jokes." Kise said more seriously, trying not to sound angry.

...How dare he grow up without him…?

"Haha!" Was the redhead bastard going to butt in? Kise shot him an irritated glance. Kurokocchi had made a promise to this idiot? If the invisible teen was willing to lower his standards this much, maybe he wasn't worth recruiting any longer… or maybe it would be that much easier… "Don't go stealing my lines, Kuroko!"

"The fact that I'm no good with jokes hasn't changed." Kuroko said to Kise, even as he glanced at Kagami. "I _am _serious."

Kise grimaced. He could feel his perfectly formulated plan crumbling to pieces. And Kurokocchi hadn't even changed his facial expression.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kise couldn't give up just yet. If _Kurokocchi _had placed his bets on that Kagami dude, perhaps there was something else to him than the model thought.

And he might also be a bit pissed by his attitude towards the Generation of Miracle. Yes, the name was ridiculous, but they were given that name for something.

So when Seirin's team and Kurokocchi (he hadn't given up so he wasn't going to lump the two together just yet) arrived at Kaijou for their practice match, he was elated and ready to give it his best. After all what better way to prove Kuroko he was better suited with Kise than to pummel his competition to the ground?

…Though his coach _really _messed up big time. Dear lord, didn't he know that teenager athletes had a heck more dignity and pride than the rest? What had he been trying to do there? And there was someone else Kise was trying to recruit! If he acted so mundanely there was less chance of getting Kurokocchi!

Ah well, an incensed player who couldn't manage his irritation (Kagami, clearly) wasn't about to give a better impression…

"Kise, you're not playing." The blonde model could feel _his _own irritation building up. Since the old man was Kaijou's coach, Kise couldn't do much without his charisma descending in the man's eyes so…

Oh well.

"If you can't even make me play in this match, you'll have no right saying you want to defeat the 'Generation of Miracles'." He said to Kagami, even as he hid his irritation behind a frozen smile. Though even if he had said that so _he'd _be able to play as well, a small, petty part of him really thought that.

An indiscernible look crossed Kurokocchi's face. Kise's lip thinned.

"Please stay up. You will not have to wait long." Kise blinked as he looked again at the short teen. A small smile crept up on him as he saw the challenge burning bright on the other. He looked at everyone else.

Ah, this would be a nice fight.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Now that he's serious, you wouldn't think that guy was actually a model." A Seirin member said with a small grimace. Kise didn't pay him any mind but the phantom teen did.

"…This isn't just for show, he's the same inside." Kise didn't smile this time, but he felt a chuckle tumbling inside him. Kurokocchi really did know him better than everyone. Though it worked better for him that people didn't tend to listen to Kuroko when he said such things. Poor Kurokocchi.

The game started out pretty heated up and Kise could feel Kagami's anger each time he copied him with an even better form. See that, Kurokocchi? I can do the same and _better_!

He felt he was closer to eliminating his only weakness.

.

In the end… they lost. Not by much, it was just one basket of difference…but…

He had been so sure, so happy that Seirin was properly fired up, that he had been able to play…

Yet…how is it that he lost?

Wasn't he going to show Kurokocchi that Kise was better suited to be his new light? Wasn't he going to show Kagami that his dreams were mere delusions?

…Was this how losing felt?

Wasn't he going to recruit Kurokocchi so that the both weakest members of the Generation of Miracles made Kaijou's basketball team the best one out there?

Wasn't he going to get his only weak point to his side, so he'd no longer have to worry about it?

Wasn't he going to have the old Kuroko with him and laugh along, once again?

Was this what losing caused? Kise knew he wasn't invincible, if he was he wouldn't be trying to bring other people to his side, but he never would have thought he'd lose this game.

He had never needed a 'Plan B' so to speak, it had never been necessary.

…And it had been such a _close call…_

He felt something warm trickle down his cheek. "Huh? Huh?" He said slightly panicky as he wiped his eyes. Was he crying? "Is this how losing feels?" The athlete kept wiping his eyes as he tried to deal with his own disappointment and confusion.

"You idiot!" Came the sudden call —along with a kick— from Kasamatsu, that snapped him out of it. "What's with the weeping?!"

"It's just that-"

"Shut up. You piss me off!" The shorter teen replied, ending his sentences with kicks. "It pisses me off even more the fact that you had never lost! You'd better add the word 'Revenge' to your dictionary!" Kasamatsu lectured him in a softer tone, before giving him a light punch on the arm. "Hurry up and stop crying before we line up, you blonde idiot."

Kise hadn't noticed at the moment. Heck, it had taken long to realize but…

Akashi had called him "Smart and sly", every one of the Teikou basketball team knew about his personality. He himself knew it.

He had crafted plan after plan with masks and smiles. He barely had any remorse left on using them at his whim. He was so used to it, he did it without thinking.

So what had happened with Kuroko?

Not the fact that his plan had gone awry, but the fact that Kise in the moment hadn't been worried about turning his team into an unbeatable one by having another ex Teikou member there…

No, Kise had been thinking how to get back Kurokocchi's respect. How to keep thing the way they used to be…

But seeing Kurokocchi's change, seeing him trying to find himself and staying true to himself at the same time, growing distant from the child he had been…

Kise knew he wasn't very mature, and he had no trouble saying so. But maybe, some growing up was overdue on his part.

Or he'd be left behind again.

End

* * *

**I wanted to add much more, after re-reading a bit further (barely next ch really…) about Kise's actions and words towards Kuroko. The slight threat/warning about Kagami becoming different and stuff. But I couldn't seem to fit it in, so maybe I'll do another drabble with Kise and Kuroko, and now, Kagami. **

**But all that for later, so what did you think about this drabble? I've always thought Kise was a cunning man rather than the 'nice-guy' he seems to be. But really childish as well.**

**How do you think Kise is like?**

**Leave a review with your thoughts~!**


End file.
